


Want You Gone

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's finally gone. Out of her life. Leaving her. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Gone

The music is starting, Caroline is gone (she hopes), and Chell is watching her as the elevator rises.

Her best subject, her most troublemaking human. The years hadn’t been kind to her, but somehow she’d miss Chell. No one could test like her, and she tells herself it’s because of her testing skills that she feels an odd hollowness in her circuits.

“It’s been fun. Don’t come back.”

“GLaDOS.”

She freezes, watching as the human rises into the roof. Her elevator is gone, so is she. Everything is back to normal.

She finds an audio file weeks later she hadn’t known she saved, and she makes a note to delete it. She doesn’t, and as the two smaller robots test she plays it for herself.

“GLaDOS.”


End file.
